


galaxies in mind (love right by your side)

by Olemonade



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Lowercase, This is mostly fluff though, background haseul/vivi, but! it was in my drafts for a long time so i'm just glad to get it out lol, i mean it's pretty much all the girlies, this is probably a mess tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemonade/pseuds/Olemonade
Summary: because see, sooyoung had plenty of experiences with crushes and girlfriends, even a boyfriend or two before she realised that they could go to hell, but no one had ever gotten her so smitten like jiwoo.





	galaxies in mind (love right by your side)

**Author's Note:**

> literally the only reason i am posting this is because chuuves breathed and cheorry held the FUCKING PRIDE FLAG PEOPLE. SHE DIDN'T JUST HOLD IT. SHE TOOK IT AWAY. PROBABLY INTO THEIR DORMS. i am still losing my mind over that happening and probably always will be. anyway stan loona.

it’s so hard to look at someone, sooyoung thinks, when that person is busy looking at somebody else.

someone who they consider the whole world, whereas sooyoung is something more like pluto, recognized as a planet by many, but could at any moment in time be taken off the list.

It’s dumb, because sooyoung has the highest opinion of herself, some may even call her a narcissist, and she’d be inclined to agree. but then again, would a narcissist ever think that they’re not enough for someone?

because sooyoung is pluto, yes, but jiwoo is the sun, and oh god, for jiwoo? she’d never hesitate to burn, as long as she’d always be allowed in her orbit.

funny, how easily jiwoo has sooyoung wrapped around her finger, when all she’s really done is watch her from afar.

sure, sooyoung would love to one day actually get to know her, but if appreciating her at a distance is the only option, then that’s exactly what she will do.

  
  


sooyoung should have become a poet, because apparently weaving lines about jiwoo’s beauty and how her presence always leaves sooyoung burning, is something she’s so much better at than actually getting her dance club to listen to her.

“god, please, just tone it down for _ one _minute.” sooyoung begged, rubbing her temples in frustration.

they had been at this choreography for a week now and not even half of them had gotten it down yet. usually this would be fine, but a dance competition was coming up, and sooyoung really wanted to enter it.

so she had poured blood sweat and tears into creating a new choreography from scratch to showcase, but the only thing her team did was squander her efforts.

“oh calm down, you’ve had us continuously doing this choreography for hours now, we’re tired and in dire need of a break.” heejin spoke up, heaving in exhaustion and sooyoung winced.

okay, maybe she did go a little bit overboard, and maybe the dance competition wasn’t the reason, but just an excuse for what was really bugging her.

“yeah, i’m surprised even you still have energy to burn, considering you’ve been in the practice room since this morning.” hyunjin joined in, throwing an admiring glance to sooyoung, mixed with a hint of something else that she didn’t really care to figure out.

sooyoung looked at herself in the mirror and winced. her normally put-together appearance was completely wrecked. her hair was all over the place and the clothes she was in were completely drenched in sweat. it spoke a lot that she hadn’t noticed. it was definitely time for a shower and a good night's sleep.

“you should really let yourself and us rest, cause i’m ‘bout to pass out and _ trust _me, you don’t want to carry me.” gowon said, lying star-fished on the ground with hyejoo comfortably on top of her, “plus, then hyejoo can get her heavy butt off of me and we can use an actual bed.”

“you’re way too young to be thinking of things like that,” jinsoul piped up with a smirk, looking gowon and hyejoo up and down.

“what are you even talking about,” gowon asked, missing the insinuation and looking confused at hyunjin who was pretending to vomit,

“eww jinsoul, i don’t even want to think about that.”

“you and heejin aren’t the purest yourselves.” hyejoo muttered drowsily, snuggling further into gowon who only put an arm around her.

“hey why are you dragging me into this!” heejin exclaimed, face scrunching up.

“okay! okay. please just go because i’m pretty sure i’m about to have an aneurysm because of you guys.” sooyoung finally said, tired of listening to the back and forths. amusing as they were, the exhaustion had finally hit her and now all she really wanted to do was lie down.

the girls all let out simultaneous shouts of relief and happiness, immediately somehow finding the energy to get up and rush out of the practice room, with only hyejoo lagging behind slightly, and hyunjin who was saying something to heejin quietly, then watching her walk away.

“you staying or something?” sooyoung asked, sending an inquisitive stare at hyunjin.

“are you okay?” hyunjin answered with a question of her own and sooyoung blinked owlishly at her, trying to school her face at the sudden interrogation.

“wow okay, blunt much?”

“sooyoung."

apparently her self-punishment was obvious, or maybe it was because hyunjin had the observation skills of a detective. probably something she had honed over the years when taking care of her cat.

sooyoung pushed herself off of the ground, looking right at hyunjin. she had practice in lying, and as much as it pained her to do so to her friends, she also really did not want to get into the logistics of _ why _exactly she was acting more bitchy than usual. especially when in reality, it wasn’t the best reason.

“i’m fine.” sooyoung sent a small smile at hyunjin and shrugged, “just got over-excited for the dance competition i guess.”

hyunjin snorted, obviously disbelieving, but knowing that if sooyoung wasn’t ready to say anything then she wouldn’t. instead she let it go with a nod and a wave. “alright, take care of yourself then. don’t you dare practice more, i’ll know.”

and she would, cause genuinely that girl had some seriously high level perception skills. or maybe bugs planted throughout the school.

finally left to her own devices, sooyoung re-did her ponytail and sighed.

the real reason was, in fact, because of jiwoo. surprise surprise, sooyoung snorted to herself.

she had seen the insanely adorable girl out in the shopping mall a few days ago, arms linked with jungeun’s, and she physically _ felt _her chances with her die, (she ignores the fact that she could have easily approached her ages ago to befriend her but instead chose to be a coward)

jungeun, star baseball player, a fucking stunner with plenty of charm and to top it all off? jiwoo’s childhood friend. they were practically inseparable and sooyoung would take offense at all the good qualities (that she also had!) if she wasn’t so confident in herself.

getting so hung up on a girl was never something she did. it seemed like jiwoo was showing sides of sooyoung that even she herself didn’t know about.

because see, sooyoung had plenty of experiences with crushes and girlfriends, even a boyfriend or two before she realised that they could go to hell, but no one had ever gotten her so smitten like jiwoo.

so smitten in fact, that all thoughts that weren't about her own appearance, new clothes, or dancing, were instead focused on the cute girl that had the heart and face of an angel. 

seriously, how can someone be so perfect?

sooyoung walked out of the now-empty practice room and headed for the showers, eager to be clean and refreshed.

maybe she could even catch a particular someone after she was done.

maybe.

  


_ they’re still here _, sooyoung smiled to herself and walked over to her usual seat. it was right near the top of the bleachers, so she could see the courtyard clearly, but the people from the courtyard would find it hard to see her - something that she had painstakingly experimented with on purpose. 

she had first started coming here just for fun after dance practice sessions to unwind and relax a bit and accidentally found out that jiwoo actually came here often to practice baseball with her own group of friends.

ever since then, this became her go-to place to visit and admire her crush from afar.

the wind picked up a bit and sooyoung shivered, rubbing her arms for warmth. sitting up so high right after a shower made it easy to fall sick, but she didn’t really mind and instead laid out on the bench and turned to face the baseball session.

even having watched numerous baseball games, her knowledge of the sport remained minimal. all she knew was that when jiwoo pitched - it was going to be spectacular to see. 

the tiny girl was surprisingly good at baseball, one of the best on the field in her opinion, although some would say she was biased - sooyoung disagreed. jiwoo just became someone different when on the field, as if turning into some great force to be reckoned with. kind of like the sun, sooyoung mused and rolled her eyes at herself. she really was in too deep.

sooyoung had never really been a sporty girl when growing up, and while she liked to rough it sometimes, most of her schedule was filled with studying and ballet - which later turned into more modern dance after seeing a hip-hop competition and falling in love with the performance, (or maybe it was the girl who held her attention throughout the whole thing, face glowing with determination and pride, that left sooyoung breathless with a want for more)

the constant batting and voices of jiwoo's friends, (jungeun, yerim, yeojin and haseul - pretty much the school’s happy pills, though jungeun and haseul were the exception, often having a cooler vibe, which in contrast to the others was quite refreshing (although you’d never hear sooyoung say that about jungeun)) were a pleasant background noise that chased away the thoughts in sooyoung's mind, instead leaving a white noise similar to a lullaby.

the first sign of things to go wrong. or right.

  


apparently sooyoung had fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes, the sight that greeted her wasn’t the sun going down, but instead the pale moon floating lazily in the sky.

she shot up, cursing to herself, still bleary from sleep and hit someone with her arm, which she realised a second later after a familiar voice yelped,

“be careful!”

sooyoung turned, only to see jiwoo right in front of her, nursing her head with a pout. was she still dreaming, because it sure seemed like it. sooyoung pinched herself and winced at the pain. ok so she wasn’t dreaming. this was real.

this was real… it took a minute to sink in and-

oh god jiwoo had seen her asleep and probably heard her snore or something else embarassing like fart and _ fuck _ she just hit her as well, this was literally the worst way to meet your crush.

“hey calm down,” jiwoo giggled, seeing the various emotions flashing over sooyoung’s face. obviously amused, but also kind of shy, she continued, “i hope you don’t mind, but i noticed you fell asleep and didn’t want anything to happen to you so i ended up staying here.”

“uh, yeah no that’s, yeah thanks,” sooyoung stuttered and flashed through millions of different things in her mind that she could say to someone she had been pining over for close to two years now.

she was thrown for a loop, meaning the usually confident and maybe even arrogant sooyoung was replaced by a stuttering mess and wow, she really needed to get her act together and be _ cool. _

in reality, this was not a situation that she had ever been ready for. sure, she had imagined talking to jiwoo, but nothing like this, cause how was she possibly supposed to know to prepare for something like this.

so some stuttering wasn't out of the question, especially after just waking up. sooyoung comforted herself.

“it’s okay. i’m jiwoo by the way!” jiwoo stuck a hand out and sooyoung took it in greeting, nodding once to her.

she needed to keep her cool and not lose it somehow by blurting out the fact that she knew who jiwoo was and a lot of other random information about her that she probably shouldn't. although it _ was _public information, so really, sooyoung held no fault.

“i’m sooyoung. seriously thanks for staying, i really didn’t expect to fall asleep.”

jiwoo looking after her? _ her _, a random stranger?

ha sooyoung you lucky bastard.

“it’s fine, i don’t mind. i kind of needed a rest as well. i’m surprised you fell asleep though, usually you’re always awake.”

sooyoung blinked. once. twice.

“wait you’ve seen me up here?”

jiwoo nodded sheepishly, biting her lip, “yeah, i mean, i noticed you like three weeks ago. you’re kind of hard to miss.”

did jiwoo just… compliment her? was it even a compliment? maybe she meant it in a bad way. fuck, she really needed to snap out of her funk and say something back.

“ah well you’re one to talk.” sooyoung uttered, winking.

okay, that was good. a wink and a half-attempt at flirting. at least she was getting somewhere.

jiwoo giggled, ducking her head as a blush started creeping on her face.

sooyoung smirked to herself, she had never found a girl that was immune to her charm and it seemed like jiwoo wasn’t any different.

staying up to watch over a random stranger was a really nice thing to do however and sooyoung wanted to do something tangible for her in return instead of just thanking her.

tapping on her phone revealed that it was 8pm. _ good _, she nodded to herself and stood up.

“come on, i’ll treat you to a coffee.”

jiwoo quickly followed suit, almost stumbling “are you sure? i mean, we don’t really know each other.”

“technically you know my name. anyway you still looked after me didn’t you?” sooyoung cocked her eyebrow in question, slightly leaning closer as if to plead, “come on, it’s the least i could do.”

_ please say yes, please say yes _.

this was a one in a lifetime opportunity and sooyoung was not about to waste it without somehow spending time with jiwoo.

jiwoo contemplated for a second, before grinning at sooyoung, “okay fine, i can’t say no to free food.” picking her bag up and motioning for her to follow, she continued cheerfully “i know a really nice place where my friend works at, let’s go there."

there was no hesitation from sooyoung as she followed right after jiwoo. it felt like she was plunging in head-first into deep waters, where a misstep could lead to them in the opposite direction of what sooyoung was hoping for, but nothing in her seemed to care.

instead, her body felt like it was pulled into jiwoo’s easy-going presence, and maybe for the first time in her life - sooyoung let herself be led.

after all, how can a small planet like pluto resist the pull of a mighty star?

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on twitter to scream about loona or chuuves with me!  
ol3monade


End file.
